criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The End of the Mauaji
The End of the Mauaji is the fourteenth case of Police World Tour Edition. It is the last one of the South Africa Region, taking place in Nairobi, Kenya. Case Background After discovering the hijacked plane's route to Kenya, the team ran to the Kilimanjaro park, as the exact location pinpointed it. Chief Zaira ordered the player to search the place in order to find a clue about the plane's exact landing point. The team investigated a camp in the park where the team found something that made the situation worse. Dr. Trevor was found murdered and turned into a statue with a tribal mask. Carmen, grossed out, decided to not remove Trevor's mask and knew it was better to send the body without profaning it. The team discovered a secret lab in the top of Mount Kilimanjaro, which Trevor was using to do his research for the cure. In the lab a torn poster regarding an announcement of Leslie Humberts and Trevor Phempts was found, telling the people that they got the prototype for the cure. Leslie greeted back the player after not seeing the team since the trouble in Zimbabwe. Leslie said she was excited of working with Trevor and that they got an accurate prototype for the Chinkunzika cure which she claimed to have ready for launching into the medicinal market in only a few hours. In was also found a document regarding a petition of Trevor for a huge amount of money. Aleksey told the team Trevor needed more cash in order to succeed on getting the cure. He also recognized the person from which Trevor solicited the money: Michelle Bradley, the accountant in charge of two previous projects before. Michelle said she denied giving the money to Trevor since she was saving it for a luxury relaxation park in Kenya, thinking it was worth some people's bad health in order to get a better tourist attraction in Kenya. It was also found a paper that once examined, it showed the direction where Mkuu Taifa was hiding. The team recognized the place as a nearby cave. After finding the Mkuu and arresting him, he nervously told the team he was nothing but a puppet of Ma'aza, which she used to get people to listen to the revolution. During the end of the chapter Yolanda told the team that Nairobi's town hall was taken by the rebels. Chief Zaira ordered the player to get into the town while she tries to call the ONU and the SWAT for help, but Carmen feared that rebels could kidnap them. Then, Carmen got an splendid idea, she decided to take Mkuu Taifa's clothes and disguise like him in order to trick the rebels into leading her to the HQ. The disguise turned out to work perfectly, granting access to Carmen and the player. The team carefully investigated the rebels' hideout. In there, they found blueprints for the prototype for a powerful bomb, once examined, the blueprints were made by Deon Wilson, the genius boy thet they met at the arrival of South Africa. Deon was found installed in a room in the HQ. The team interrogated him with Carmen disguised as Mkuu and the player as a rebel. Deon confirmed to them that the civil war needed his scientific resources to keep the revolution. Deon felt powerful, as he wanted to help the revolution of the tribal people. The team also found some papers which showed that a bomb was placed in Trevor's lab in the Kilimanjaro. The team ran there immediately but a masked terrorist tried to stop them with a rifle once they reached the lab. The terrorist was put down with the help of ONU agent Josh Marks, who had reached the top to help the team. The terrorist was unmasked and revealed to be Ninjie. Ninjie said he followed orders of the civil war and he was ordered to destroy the lab and every trace of Trevor's research of the cure, which made the team to arrest him. A pamphlet was also found regarding that the cure for Chinkunzika was finally found, but, upon analyzing it, it was shown that Leslie got all the credit for the find while Trevor was not mentioned at all. When confronting Leslie about it, she revealed her true nature to the team. Leslie revealed she had Zulu tribal descent, despite she was caucasian. She revealed that her true birthplace was in Africa and that she had Zulu ancestors. Due to that, Leslie supported the civil war against the "city people", and demanded rights for her natural tribe. After Leslie found that Trevor did not supported the war, she fired him and got all the credit. During the chapter end, the team got a call from President Mazoor, one of the commissioners who was trapped in the hijacked plane. During chapter 3, Mazoor told the team that Ma'aza changed the plane's route and she was going to purposely crash it in the next destination. Mazoor pleaded the team to investigate more and save them. When the team got into the hideout they found a paper showing the plane's coordinates of the route change. After proving the paper belonged to Ninjie, he was arrested but he denied to help. A pill box was also found which Lars found the pills were actually the total cure of Chinkunzika, and that the box belonged to Deon. Deon denied to give the curative pills to the team. He claimed that having them sick and dying soon would be beneficial for the civil war. It was also found Michelle threatened Trevor to give her the cure for the Chinkunzika virus, but Trevor told her that the cure would be released at continental-level only if she gave him the money. Michelle denied to give him the money, as she preferred to be still sick rather than losing her dignity. Soon the team got enough information to catch the killer and find the cure before it was too late. Leslie Humberts was found guilty of the homicide. Leslie's mission in the war was to steal Trevor's formula for the cure and then kill him. With that, the cure would be the property of the civil war representatives. Leslie's plan was to give the cure for the rebels only and let the other people die so they would re-colonize Africa as the war wanted. Leslie had enough proof and was sentenced to 50 years in jail. During the post-investigation, the team got another call from President Mazoor and they went to find the plane. Thanks to Aleksey the team managed to find the plane's coordinates and intercept it, saving the commissioner and arresting Ma'aza, who got life in solitary confinement. The team found the pills for the cure and thanks to Lars they duplicated it, saving themselves and Fidel, their historian. After all of those problems solved, Chief Zaira and Yolanda the secretary blessed the team for saving their country and got them promoted to Insular Asia, where the team would find new challenges and the biggest one would be to stay united. Stats Victim * Trevor Phempts (taxidermied before being turned into a tribal statue) Weapon * Skinning Knife Killer * Leslie Humberts Killer's Profile * The killer has Zulu descent. * The killer eats ugali. * The killer takes anti-infection pills. * The killer has scratches. * The killer wears torn clothing. Suspects *'Leslie Humberts' (Researcher) Age: 25 Height: 5"8" Weight: 134 Blood: A+ Profile: * The suspect has Zulu descent. * The suspect eats ugali. * The suspect takes anti-infection pills. General Appearance: She has blond hair, wears a fedora, a lab coat with a torn pocket over a black and blue t-shirt underneath and has scratches. ---- *'Michelle Bradley' (Natural Park Owner) Age: 51 Height: 5"3" Weight: 130 lbs Blood: B+ Profile: * The suspect eats Ugali. * The suspect takes anti-infection pills. General Appearance: *She wears a gray blue suit, has hazel hair, scratches and a torn sleeve. ---- *'Mkuu Taifa' (Tribal Mkuu) Age: 68 Height: 5"8" Weight: 185 Blood: A+ Profile: * The suspect has Zulu descent. * The suspect eats ugali. General Appearance: He wears tribal clothes which consists of a golden toga. He has a belt full of tribal masks, a hat with a dead black eagle, dark skin and tribal paint on his body. He is quite muscular despite the scratch on his arm. ---- * Deon Wilson (Genius Boy) Age: 22 Height: 6"0" Weight: 130 lbs Blood: B+ Profile: * The suspect has Zulu descent. * The suspect eats ugali. * The suspect takes anti-infection pills. General Appearance: * He has black hair, blue eyes, wears a pair of big glasses, a white collared shirt, a black tie and an torn orange scarf. ---- * Ninjie (Gang Leader) Age: 27 Height: 5"8" Weight: 130 lbs Blood: AB+ Profile * The suspect has Zulu descent. * The suspect eats ugali. * The suspect takes anti-infection pills. General Appearance: * He is bare chested, brown shoulder-length tied-back hair, sports several tattoos and he has green eyes. He now holds a rifle and a torn balaclava around his neck. Crime Scenes * Park Camp - Tent - Bonus * Mountain Lab - Lab Computers - Bonus * Rebel Hideout - Bed - Bonus Steps Chapter 1 * Investigate Park Camp. (Clues: Victim's Body, Bush, Pamphlet) * Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer is of Zulu descent) * Examine Bush. (Result: Skinning Knife) * Analyze Skinning Knife. (3:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats ugali) * Examine Pamphlet. (Result: New Crime Scene) * Investigate Mountain Lab. (Clues: Poster, Blueprints, Phone) * Examine Poster. (Result: Leslie and Trevor revealed) * Question Leslie about her collaboration with the victim. * Examine Blueprints. (Result: Name Revealed) * Analyze Blueprints. (9:00:00) * Question Michelle about the victim's request. * Examine Phone. (Result: Phone Unlocked) * Analyze Phone. (6:00:00) * Arrest Mkuu Taifa. * Go to Chapter 2. (1 star) Chapter 2 * Check up Taifa for help. * Investigate Rebel Hideout. (Statue, Plans, Coordinate Maps) * Examine Statue. (Result: Particles) * Analyze Particles. (12:00:00; The killer takes anti-infection pills) * Examine Plans. (Result: Role Discovered) * Question Deon Wilson about his role in the rebellion. * Examine Coordinate Maps. (Result: Map) * Analyze Map. (6:00:00) * Investigate Lab Computers. (Clues: Ripped Papers, New Suspect: Ninjie) * Confront Ninjie about his terrorist attempt. * Examine Ripped Papers. (Result: Formula) * Analyze Formula. (9:00:00) * Grill Leslie about firing the victim. * Go to Chapter 3. (1 star) Chapter 3 * Investigate Bed. (Result: Pill Box, Plane Graph, Phone) * Examine Pill Box. (Result: Pill Particles) * Analyze Pill Particles. (6:00:00) * Ask Deon about the pills for the cure. * Examine Plane Graph. (Result: Message) * Make Ninjie to speak about the graph. * Examine Phone. (Result: Michelle's Phone unlocked) * Analyze Michelle's Phone. * Confront Michelle about her discussion. * Investigate Tent. (Result: Taxidermy Paper, Bloody Nails) * Examine Taxidermy Paper. (Result: Fibers) * Analyze Fibers. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears torn clothing) * Examine Bloody Nails. (Result: Skin Cells) * Analyze Skin Cells. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer has scratches) * Take care of the killer now! * Go to The Rise of the Savannah 7. (1 star) The Rise of the Savannah 7 * Ask Deon about the plane. (Available at start) * Investigate Rebel Hideout. (Clues: Military Radio) * Examine Military Radio. (Result: Radio Unlocked) * Analyze Radio. (3:00:00) * Investigate Park Camp (Clues: Faded Paper) *Examine Faded Paper. (Result: Plane Coordinates) * Talk to President Mazoor about his rescue. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) * Talk to Ninjie about the cure. (Available at start; Reward: Tribal Clothing) * Investigate Mountain Lab. (Clues: Briefcase) * Examine Briefcase. (Result: Briefcase Unlocked) * Examine Pills. (Result: Pill Sample) * Analyze Pill Sample. (9:00:00) * Make Michelle to spread the cure. (Reward: Burger) * Move on to the next case! (No stars) Navigation Category:South Africa Region Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:All Luismaverdyum Case Category:Police World Tour Cases